


Examinations of an Eyeshield 21 Sort

by Cagey



Series: Examinations of a Miscellaneous Sort [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Character Study, Gen, God I haven't seriously written in a long time, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagey/pseuds/Cagey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of drabbles exploring various characters in Eyeshield 21. Maybe based around music? That sounds like something I might do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SENA

**Author's Note:**

> Original Fire by Audioslave

Sena’s involvement in American football, was, as you all know, a complete fluke.

From day one, it was a whirlpool of chaos and madness and a kind of pain that for some fucked up reason felt good.

And he wished he could blame his resulting sporting career on that original spark, but there is no excuse for the quiet rebellion in his mind and soul driving, driving, driving him further and further into a painful, bloody, glorious sport.

There is no excuse, no explanation for his almost-masochism in pursuing sports at all, let alone such a physical one, but for the riot growing in him.


	2. Deimon Team Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Good Times Roll by Fishbone

Exaltation. After every win, even after a scrimmage or a practice match, a win was a win and the team swam in exaltation.

Hiruma isn’t the type to let his team rest on its laurals, but even the demonic captain was willing to let his team yell and scream and burst with exaltation.

For fuck’s sake, they’d taken their team, their teammates, their strategy to New York, USA, to the home country of the sport and not only stood their fucking ground but fucking owned.


End file.
